There are a variety of techniques to distribute and receive media data (e.g., audio files, video files, etc.) over a computer network. For example, podcasting is the distribution of media data, such as radio programs or music videos, over the Internet using World Wide Web (Web) feeds. Advertisers advertise on podcasts by placing advertisements in the distributed media data. For example, a listener may listen to a short radio announcement from an advertiser before the start of the radio program.
Currently, advertisements are manually combined with the media data such that the advertisements become a permanent part of the media data. For example, once the advertisement is placed at the start of the radio program, the advertisement will always play at the start of the radio program. An advertiser cannot change the advertisement to a different time or location within the radio program.
Furthermore, to determine the effectiveness of advertisements, advertisers typically track the number of times the advertisements are distributed or downloaded. A conventional tracking technique is to access the server logs to determine how many times the media data has been transmitted. However, accessing the server logs is inconvenient and the server logs cannot track when the advertisement was actually downloaded. Another conventional tracking technique is to attach a redirect (e.g., Universal Resource Locator (URL)) directed to a tracking service at the header of a response. Thus, instead of providing the media data, an URL to the media data is provided in the response. Every time the media data is requested, a client is redirected to the tracking service that tracks the number of times the advertisements are requested and provides the media data with the advertisements to the client. Therefore, to accurately track the advertisements, a redirect must be attached to every reference to the media file. Since there may be a large number of references to the media data across the Internet and because some of those references may be outside the control of the content owner, it is difficult to ensure that a redirect is attached to all requests. Thus, the attachment of redirects to track advertisements can be highly inaccurate.
As a result, there is a need for continuing efforts to improve the placement of advertisements or other contents on media data transmitted over a computer network.